


My Mate

by GeminiMoon14



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent, Dragon Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Sex, Human Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mating, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Seriously consent is important, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Tongues, VictUuri, Xenophilia? I guess, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiMoon14/pseuds/GeminiMoon14
Summary: Mates Yuuri and Victor are ready to consummate their bond after waiting. Dragon Victor and Human Yuuri having fun times together. Meant to be a stand alone ,but could be related to my book on Wattpad.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt ever at writing this sort of thing so constructive, not harsh, criticisms welcome. Please enjoy!

Victor carried Yuuri to their nest, it was time to consummate their relationship by the standards of both species. He first laid his mate down, the blankets they had picked for this night covering and cushioning the bottom of their nest. Victor looked over his mate, taking in the shine of his eyes and very gently caressed his cheek with his thumb. Yuuri smiled, opening his arms to his dragon,  _ his _ dragon, and pulled him down. 

Their lips met, their kiss causing something warm to pool in their stomachs. Victor let his nails transform into claws, unfurled his wings, and allowed his tail to show. His teeth sharpened slightly as he licked at his mates lips, silently asking permission. As always when it came to Victor, Yuuri gave it, opening his mouth and allowing the dragon’s tongue to slip in and explore the wet cavern. The human gasped at the new sensation and entangled his hands into Victor’s silver tresses, deepening the kiss. Victor let out a low rumble as he allowed his clawed hands to creep under Yuuri’s blue tunic and lightly rub the tender buds on his chest.

The gasp his human let out encouraged Victor to continue playing with his lover’s nipples and slowly migrate his lips to Yuuri’s neck. His nipped with his elongated teeth and sucked, letting out a pleased rumble at the marks he left behind. Yuuri gasped with each new bite and found himself pulling himself up to meet with Victor, one hand reaching under the hem of Victor’s shirt in search of skin contact. 

The dragon smiled and whispered, “I see you want this as much as I dear.” Yuuri, face flushed, allowed Victor to remove his tunic and tugged insistently at the bottom of Victor’s shirt stating, “Very much, Vitya. I want this so much.” Victor’s smile grew as he removed his shirt and told his human, his lover, his  _ mate _ , “Then I’ll not keep you waiting long.”

The dragon pressed his mouth to one of his mate’s nipples slowly wrapping his tongue and licking the rosey bud. Yuuri gasped and dug his nails into Victor’s back, just below where his wings connected to his back. Victor flinched in surprise, but continued what he was doing, allowing one hand to play with Yuuri’s other hard nipple while the other glided down Yuuri’s pale skin towards the pants he wore. 

The hand delved beneath the fabric towards Yuuri’s rear and gently squeezed one of the soft cheeks. Yuuri groaned, his hips bucking into Victor’s, who let out a groan that Yuuri felt more than heard, and breathlessly murmured, “Vitya~! Vitya~!” Victor leisurely removed his lips from his lover’s hardened nipple and growled out, “Say that again, say my name like that again, Yuuri.”

The human opened his eyes, not recalling when they closed, as he repeated, “Vitya~! I want more, Vitya~!” The dragon’s eyes widened, his tail wrapped around Yuuri’s waist to hold him in place. The dragon placed himself over his mate, hands on either side of the human’s head, and said, “You have to really mean it, Yuuri. Dragon’s are not as gentle as humans.”

Yuuri cupped his dragon’s cheek and stated, no room for argument in his tone, “I’m yours, Vitya. I want more, please, I need you.” Victor grinned as he pulled Yuuri’s pants down and off in one swift motion, enjoying the sight of Yuuri naked, flushed, and almost completely hard. The dragon wrapped a hand around the leaking member, reveling in Yuuri’s sharp intake of breath, and stated, “Then who am I to deny my mate.”

His tail locked in place, holding Yuuri firmly in place, as one clawed hand began to slowly run the length of Yuuri’s member and the other stuck three fingers in the human’s mouth. The dragon allowed his voice to drop a few octaves as he ordered, “Suck these while you help me with these.” He gestured towards his pants with a nod of his head, a bulge making his interest clear. Yuuri felt Victor’s tail shift to allow him to sit upright and began tackling the trousers, while also swirling around Victor’s clawed fingers with his tongue and trying to not lose focus when he was being teasingly stroked.

Once the trousers were resting on Victor’s thighs, the dragon stopped stroking Yuuri’s member, ignoring the little whine his human let out, and slid the pants the rest of the way off. He tossed the clothing over the edge of their nest, where the rest of them lay, and gently pulled his fingers from his lover’s mouth, simultaneously pushing the human back onto the blanket covered flooring and withdrawing his tail so that it was off to the side.

Victor grinned and said, “This will hurt at first, but it will feel good soon enough.” Yuuri nodded as a finger pressed itself against the opening of his buttocks. It lingered near the opening for a few seconds before slowly inserting itself and rubbing against his inner walls. The human groaned, reveling in the slow back and forth of his lover’s finger rubbing against him. The moans of pleasure only increased as Victor inserted a second finger and made a scissoring motion, rocking and stretching to prepare for what was yet to come, before finally adding a third and watching his human partner writhe, tears of pleasure gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

Victor used his free hand to hold one of Yuuri’s and asked, “How is this, Solnyshko?” Yuuri, through the breathless moans passing between his lips, replied, “Wonderful, Vitya~.” Removing his hand from inside his mate, a little whine reaching his ears as he did so, Victor pushed Yuuri’s legs apart and growled, “Now it’s time for the fun part, I hope you’re ready, Solnyshko.” Victor, who was now erect from the pleased moans of his mate, aligned himself with the entrance to Yuuri’s anus. He poked the ring of muscle with only the tip of his own member.

Yuuri gasped, hands wandering towards his own leaking member, only to be stopped by Victor’s muscular tail wrapping tightly around his wrists. His hands were pulled above his head as Victor told him, “Not so fast, I want to be the one to please you so I’m just going to enjoy you like this.” Yuuri let out a loud, breathless moan as Victor carefully pushed himself inside. Victor groaned and watched as Yuuri’s hands twitched to grasp at something, his own hands steadying his mates hips as he slid into him. Yuuri froze as he grew accustomed to the strange sensation, his dragon giving the time to adjust.

It took only a minute before Yuuri whispered lowly, “Okay, move!” Victor obeyed, slowly rolling his hips. Yuuri cried out in pleasure as his dragon moved at a tantalizingly slow rate, his member hardening as his mate’s own cock buried itself in him, moving back and forth. The dragon pushed in and out, gradually speeding up the pace of his thrusts. With each movement of his dragon’s member, Yuuri found his moans and cries turning more and more breathless; his own cock readying itself to burst. Seeking more of the pleasure he craved, Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist and began to pull himself further onto his lover’s member. Victor grinned at his mate’s attempts and rewarded him by locking his lips with his own, demandingly licking at the human’s lips. 

Yuuri, gradually losing himself to the pleasure pooling inside him, opened his mouth in another breathless moan and allowed Victor’s tongue, now longer and more serpent-like, to enter. The dragon eagerly shoved his tongue down Yuuri’s throat, the human almost gagging at the length, and seemed to pull the very breath from his lungs. Yuuri did not worry though, far too pleased and aroused to concern himself with the way he was being kissed. During this, Victor felt his arousal swell with warning as he withdrew long enough to warn, “I’m about to cum, Yuuri, should I pull out?” The human used his legs to pull Victor further into himself as he replied, “No, keep going. I want all of you inside me, Vitya~! Everything you give me I’ll take.” Spurred on by his mate’s insistence, Victor sped up, the sound of flesh against flesh and desperate pants of arousal the only noise there was in the privacy of their nest. It took a few moments before Yuuri felt something warm fill him up inside and found himself also ejaculating with a cry from the pleasure. 

Breathless, Yuuri gazed at Victor, who was still inside the human, and said, “That was incredible.” Victor hummed in agreement as he bent down to chastely kiss his mate. The grip on Yuuri’s wrists went slack as the human slowly wrapped his arms around the dragon. Victor pulled away first as he asked, “Ready for another round, Solnyshko?” Yuuri frowned in confusion as he Victor removed himself from Yuuri’s semen filled anus and turned the human so that he was facing the outside of the nest. The dragon brought his hands up to Yuuri’s nipple and gave them a pinch as he said, “Dragon’s can go all night you know so let’s have as much fun as we can before the sun rises.” 

Yuuri gasped as he was bent over the edge of their nest and Victor re-inserted his cock into Yuuri’s entrance, the clawed hands playing with his nipples. There was no pause as Victor began to slam his member against the deepest recesses of Yuuri, locating the area that created the most pleasure. Yuuri gasped as Victor hit just the right bundle of nerves, his own cock pulsing back to life again at the pleasure, and let himself be pulled along as Victor slammed into him again and again, without mercy. 

The dragon growled as he latched himself onto Yuuri’s back, nipping and sucking at the silken, pale skin; trying to mark him so that no one else would dare claim him. As Yuuri let out his moans and cries of pleasure, louder than he had the first time, Victor took Yuuri’s hand, pinning the other with his own, and guided it down to the human’s member. He wrapped Yuuri’s hand around his own cock, his hand holding it firmly in place, and dragged their hands down the length. 

Yuuri’s knees nearly went out from under him and it was only the fact that he was on top of the nest’s edge that prevented it. Victor chuckled as he asked, “Is it good?” Yuuri could only nod as the dragon ravished him. He felt Victor’s cock swell inside him as he chanted, barely a whisper, “Vitya~! Vitya~! Vitya~!” The human’s cries became more desperate as he ejaculated, Victor’s cum from before now dripping down his thigh as his dragon unloaded another flow into him, the white fluid spilling out of Yuuri as it filled him. 

Victor started panting as he said, “You got my hand all dirty, Yuuri. Clean it for me?” The dragon’s blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he removed himself from Yuuri’s anus once more and held the hand he had used to stroke Yuuri with to the human’s face. Yuuri smirked as he took Victor’s hand and began to lick his clawed fingers, sucking up his own salty fluid from Victor’s hand.

The dragon watched as his mate lapped up his own fluids and said, “Your rear did a wonderful job of holding me and your mouth seems like it would be a good place to fill next.” Yuuri watched as Victor leaned his back against the edge of the nest spreading his legs in invitation. Not wanting to back down and return the pleasure he had been given, Yuuri crawled over to Victor, bent down and kissed the slit of his lover’s cock. Victor groaned as the human wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, gradually lowering his mouth down the rest of the dragon’s member, inch by inch. Victor’s breathing hitched as Yuuri took him into his mouth, tongue running across the bottom of his cock. 

Eventually, though it was difficult at first, Yuuri held all of Victor in his mouth and began to bob his head, repressing the urge to gag on the large cock. Victor tangled his fingers into Yuuri’s dark hair and began to pull on his head, revelling at the feeling of Yuuri’s wet cavern wrapping itself around his member. He saw his mate’s rear end, the space still dripping with his cum, and decided to remedy it by having his tail glide over and enter the empty space. 

Yuuri gasped as Victor’s tail entered him, nearly gagging, and paused as Victor told him, “You said you wanted all of me inside you so I’m trying to keep you full like you wanted.” Yuuri moaned, sending vibrations through Victor, as the dragon’s tail wriggled and pushed against his sensitive walls like Victor’s cock had. His own member revitalized as he pleasured Victor, occasionally dragging his teeth lightly over the length in his mouth. 

Victor took hold of Yuuri’s head and shoved himself deeper into Yuuri, his tail doing the same. Yuuri felt tears of pleasure fog up his eyes as he wallowed in absolute ecstasy and let Victor do what he wanted. Victor groaned as he gasped, “Fuck, you’re wonderful. I’ve never felt so good. You’re incredible, Solnyshko. Let’s keep going until the morning’s light reaches us in our nest.” Yuuri nodded and hummed in agreement, sending another groan through Victor. He felt the tell-tale signs as Victor filled his mouth with more of himself; Yuuri swallowed every drop and lapped the remains on Victor’s member up. Victor smiled as he stated, “I want to taste you, you got a taste of me.” Yuuri, thankful for his insane stamina, told Victor, “Then do what you want, Vitya~. I love everything you’re doing to me.”

After those words registered, Victor pounced, pinning his lover beneath him and taking him into his mouth. Yuuri gasped as a reptilian tongue, far more dexterous than a human’s, literally wrapped itself around his cock and the tail that had still been in him removed itself to wrap itself around his torso and pin his arms to his side. From this angle, Yuuri had a perfect view of Victor’s firm rear end and sculpted thighs. He gasped as Victor’s claws lightly dragged themselves down his milky white thighs and the tip of Victor’s tail placed itself in his mouth. He licked at the smooth tip, feeling the end wriggle a little as he took it in. 

Victor shuddered, something Yuuri felt resonate through his entire body. He trembled as his head swelled up and released into Victor’s hot mouth. The dragon did not stop as he swallowed and continued sucking on Yuuri’s length. Moans muffled from the tail taking up space in his mouth as something warm, Victor’s cum he realized, spilled across his stomach.

Victor released Yuuri’s member with a wet sounding pop and released Yuuri, pulling his tail out of his human’s mouth. Yuuri gasped, desperate for air from their exertions. Victor smiled as he cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands and whispered, “That was amazing, Yuuri! You always leave me wanting more.” Yuuri smiled, chest heaving as he recovered when he saw Victor’s eyes turn pleading as he asked, “One more time?” Yuuri chuckled, throat a little raw, and answered, “One more.” 

Victor grinned as he asked, “How shall we play?” Yuuri gave him the cutest puppy-dog eyes, brown shimmering pools of chocolate that melted the dragon’s heart, and implored, “I want you in me, Vitya~. Whatever new thing you want to try, but please fill me with some part of you.” Victor smirked, dragging a claw across Yuuri’s sac, making him shiver, as he answered, “ I have something I have been curious about we could try.” Yuuri smiled as he exclaimed, “Let’s do it Vitya! I want to explore this with you!” Victor grinned as he told Yuuri to get on all fours with his rear in the air. The human complied, eager and excited as he awaited Victor’s next movement. He felt Victor kiss his shoulder and trailed them down his back until he reached Yuuri’s opening once more, Victor’s cum starting to dry and leaving trails down his thighs. The dragon smiled as he placed a kiss on one plush cheek, nipping slightly. Yuuri jumped and was about to say something when he felt something wet lick from the bottom of his sac, between his cheeks, and onto his lower back. Yuuri shivered as the sensation lapped at the almost dry trails on his legs before it started to concentrate on his opening. He trembled and gasped as the wetness entered his anus, wriggling and squirming as it brushed against his most sensitive spots. A hand grabbed his thigh as the wetness retreated and he was flipped onto his back. 

Yuuri looked at Victor, eyes blown wide as he asked, “What was that?” Victor refused to answer as he hoisted Yuuri so that his knees were over his shoulder and placed his open mouth directly against Yuuri’s bare backside. Yuuri gasped as he realized the wetness entering him currently was Victor’s tongue. It pushed deep inside, where no normal person could reach, and rubbed against his pleasure spot. 

Yuuri cried out in ecstasy, his voice only just starting to give out, as Victor’s tongue curled and twisted inside him, the semen that was already there feeling like it was going deeper with every pass of saliva from Victor’s tongue loosening Yuuri up further. Yuuri grabbed the blankets on the floor, soiled from their endeavors from earlier, and practically screamed in pleasure as Victor kissed and sucked between his soft cheeks. Victor moaned at the sound of Yuuri’s cries, further stimulating his human who screamed his name more desperately. Victor’s wings flared as his mate’s cries for more, and for him to give him more, riled up the draconic instincts slowly overtaking him. 

He withdrew his tongue and lifted Yuuri onto his lap, feeding his cock into his lover’s entrance, and thrust into him. Yuuri threw back his head as his dragon pushed himself further into him and ran his tongue over one of the human’s pink buds, still tender from earlier, and latched onto the other with the hand that was not steadying the human. His wings wrapped around them, almost as if to provide privacy from any non-existent prying eyes, and his tail helped Yuuri to ride his member, raising and lowering him in a steady rhythm. Victor came first, refilling Yuuri one more time, putting all he could into it and used his cock to hold it in this time. Yuuri followed soon after gasping and screaming his lover’s name. As the thick, white fluid shot onto their stomachs, Victor pulled Yuuri in for another deep kiss, the human’s mind going blank from pleasure as he finished riding out his fourth orgasm.

They stayed like that for a while, Victor’s cock inside Yuuri and clinging to one another as they caught their breath. Victor lifted his head to look at his lover; drool dripping from the corners of his mouth, tear tracks from tears of pleasure, his entrance barely leaking any of his cum, and his member covered in his own mess. He was beautiful.

Victor said as much as he smiled and breathlessly gasped, “So beautiful, ...so  _ fucking _ perfect! …I love you so much, Solnyshko.” Yuuri smiled, content with their position for now as his mate traced the mark on his shoulder. Victor had left plenty of marks there. They stayed still for a time when Victor shifted himself inside his mate,who cried out, and asked, “One more time?” Yuuri smiled as he agreed, “Just  _ one _ more time.” Once more turned out to be several as they embraced one another and lost themselves in the throes of passion until the rays of the sun finally shined on them in their nest in the back of their cave.


End file.
